Unrequited
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: The worst kind of love is unrequited.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

_**A.N. This is unlike anything I've written so far**_

* * *

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain." – Neil Gaiman

_**Unrequited **_– _(adjective) not returned or reciprocated _

Unrequited

On this particular Friday night, Robbie Ray Stewart could be found sitting by the fire lost in a book. The house was quiet, which was a rare thing since three teenagers and endless friends were always going in and out. Jackson, his oldest and only son was on a date with his girlfriend; Lilly, his daughter's best friend slash 'second' daughter was on a date with her boyfriend Oliver, and Miley, his daughter was out with her friends leaving him home alone.

The quiet time was appreciated, and although they lived in sunny Malibu, it was the perfect night to sit in front of a fire and relax. The night just couldn't get any better.

A soft knock caught his attention, and he quickly marked his place in his book and set it down before going to the door. The sight that greeted him was completely unexpected.

"What in the world?"

Miley was sandwiched between Joanie and Sarah as they fought to keep her upright. It didn't take him more than a second to see that she was intoxicated.

"Hi Daddy" Miley said somewhat somberly.

"Hi Mr. Stewart" Joanie said as she handed Miley's purse to him. "Miley had a little too much to drink…"

"So we cut her off and decided to take her home." Sarah said as the two girls walked past Robbie Ray to set Miley down on the couch. Once Miley was sitting quietly, the girls turned back to Miley's father.

"What happened?" The elder Stewart questioned.

"We don't know. Miley said she needed a fun night out, so we went to the bar we always go to and it was my turn to drive." Joanie said.

"Yeah. Miley wouldn't tell us what's bothering her. I even snuck away and called Lilly to see if she knew anything but she said she didn't." Sarah looked to the couch; Miley hadn't moved.

"You were drinking in a bar?" You're only eighteen." Robbie Ray said.

"C'mon, Mr. S, you know how it is; the local bars let the college kids in and we found a safe one that doesn't check id's"

Robbie Ray pinched his nose and nodded his head. "All right. Thank you for taking care of her and bringing her home. Are you girls ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine, just tell Miley to call us tomorrow ok?" Sarah asked.

"Will do. Thanks again girls."

Robbie Ray closed and locked the door and turned to look at his daughter. Even though he couldn't see her face, her posture told him that something wasn't right. At all.

Sitting on the coffee table directly in front of her, Robbie Ray sighed. "How much did you drink?"

Miley, who was blankly staring off into space blinked a few times. "Enough" She said, not really making eye contact. "Enough to dull the pain."

"Pain? Miley, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?"

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm not hurt or sick, well, physically anyway. You see Daddy, I'm in love; powerfully and painfully in love. And it's the worst kind of love imaginable."

Robbie Ray reached out and lifted Miley's chin so he could look in her eyes. His chest tightened at the anguish he found along with the tears that were starting. "Worst?"

"It's the worst kind of love because, my love is completely unrequited."

Robbie Ray was speechless. A strangled sob escaped Miley's lips and he quickly moved to the couch to wrap his daughter in his arms.

"I love Lilly, Daddy, since the day I met her eight years ago. I realized I was in love with her when we were twelve, and ever since then my love for her just keeps growing, more than I thought it could. I have all these feelings inside me that I hold back, all this passion that I've kept from her and from everyone for too long and I just can't take it anymore. I want to hold her and kiss her. I want to make passionate, earth shattering love to her until we can't even move, I want to take long walks with her and have a house with a white picket fence and a little dog. I want to have kids with her and travel the world with her by my side."

Robbie Ray soothingly stroked Miley's back and reached for a tissue. Miley's sobs were borderline uncontrollable. "Did you ever tell her?"

Miley shook her head no as she blew her nose. "No. I was going to the minute I got back from filming Indiana Joanie two years ago, but I caught her and Oliver kissing. I ran to my room and busted out crying because I knew then that I didn't have a shot. Seeing her with him… she was happy and I didn't want to do anything to wreck that."

"We share a room now and sometimes we share a bed, and when I wake up and she's in my arms it's the most amazing feeling in the world for about five seconds and then I realize that she's not mine. I have dreams, vivid dreams of my life spent with her, dreams that seem so utterly real that when I wake up I'm confused and disappointed because the dream is so much better than reality. I would give anything to be with her."

Miley put her hands to her heart. "My heart, it hurts constantly. It literally aches and I feel like I can't breathe and I just want the pain to go away."

Tears were welling up in his own eyes as Robbie Ray tried to comfort his daughter. "Sshh, calm down, baby girl please don't cry. Maybe it's not too late to tell her?"

"It is too late. Oliver's planning on asking Lilly to marry him tonight. He wins. He gets to have the picket fence and the mop headed kids and he gets to share his life with her. The love of my life is marrying someone else! I'm so heartbroken."

"You don't know that she'll say yes, hell, they're only eighteen. Miles, tell Lilly, give her the chance to see how much you love her. Don't suffer in silence any longer. I hate seeing you like this. Miley, I had no idea that you've been suffering for so long that it's killing me. Tell her. Give her the option, let her see. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Robbie Ray said, he was trying.

Still clutching her heart, Miley looked up into her father's eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. "B-but I don't know if my heart could take getting rejected. It's one thing, loving her from a distance; it's another if she knowingly rejects me."

"But telling her might help you release some of this heartache. Miley, you can't go on living like this, I'm worried for you."

"I'm worried for me too." Miley lost it completely and buried her head in her father's shoulder. Sobs were wracking her body and the liquor she drank was pretty much worn off. "It hurts, it hurts so badly. Make it stop, please just make it stop."

Robbie Ray continued to hold his daughter as she cried herself to sleep. Neither of them realized Lilly was watching from the back door.

* * *

**...Review? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_A.N. So, originally this was going to be a two-shot, but not anymore. I don't know how many chapters it will be. Hope you like it =)_

* * *

Unrequited Chapter Two

"Seeing despair and heartbreak, it'll bring you to your knees." – John Brady

_**Heartbreak**_ – _(noun) Great sorrow, grief, or anguish_

Eighteen year old Lilly Truscott couldn't help but stare at the diamond ring that adorned a very important finger on her left hand. The stone wasn't the biggest, but it sparkled just so and was set in a simple white gold band that fit her perfectly. Tonight, Oliver had asked for her hand in marriage, asked for her to share her life with him and she'd said yes.

Lilly loved Oliver; they'd known each other since preschool and quickly became the best of friends, and when Miley came into the picture they were like the three musketeers, although Lilly will admit that she felt closer to Miley than Oliver, despite not knowing her for as long.

But then two years ago, she and Oliver had begun dating and things were going great. It was just a natural progression to their relationship seeing as they'd been best friends for so long that they know absolutely everything about each other. It wasn't weird, or awkward.

"Marry me, Lilly." Oliver had asked. Sure, Lilly was shocked; hell, they were only eighteen years old and the thought of marriage freaked her out – she wasn't ready to settle down yet.

"Woah, Ollie…" Lilly wasn't expecting it at all. "We… Aren't we too young?"

"You're my best friend Lilly, this doesn't mean that we have to get married now, or even sometime in the near future, it just means that someday we will. I want to spend my life with you. I love you."

"Ok" Lilly said shakily and watched as Oliver placed the ring on her finger. Oliver proposed as they were taking a moonlit stroll along the surf, the waves splashing at their feet with a full moon behind them and Lilly was shocked that he'd thought of something so… romantic.

Very few words were spoken on the way home. Oliver walked Lilly to her bedroom door and kissed her goodnight before leaving, and when Lilly saw that Miley wasn't in their room, she decided to go see if she was in the main house.

When she got to the back door, she paused when she saw Joanie and Sarah walk Miley to the couch, and from where she stood she could tell that she was drunk. She watched as her friends left and Mr. Stewart went over to her.

"_How much have you had to drink?"_ Robbie Ray asked Miley.

"_Enough. Enough to dull the pain."_ Miley said.

Pain? Miley was in pain? Lilly was worried. Earlier, Sarah called her and asked what was wrong with Miley, and she didn't know.

"_I'm not hurt or sick, well, physically anyway. You see Daddy, I'm in love; powerfully and painfully in love. And it's the worst kind of love imaginable. It's the worst kind of love because, my love is completely unrequited."_

Lilly felt tears spring to her eyes. She could hear the anguish in her best friends voice; the voice that was usually filled with happiness and laughter.

"_I love Lilly, Daddy, since the day I met her eight years ago. I realized I was in love with her when we were twelve, and ever since then my love for her just keeps growing, more than I thought it could. I have all these feelings inside me that I hold back, all this passion that I've kept from her and from everyone for too long and I just can't take it anymore. I want to hold her and kiss her. I want to make passionate, earth shattering love to her until we can't even move, I want to take long walks with her and have a house with a white picket fence and a little dog. I want to have kids with her and travel the world with her by my side."_

Lilly watched in a stunned silence as Robbie Ray soothingly stroked Miley's back to comfort her. Her best friend was in love with her, and crying because of her. Tears were quickly forming in her eyes and she had to bite her fist to keep from screaming out loud.

"_Did you ever tell her?"_ Robbie Ray asked and Lilly watched as Miley shook her head no.

"_No. I was going to the minute I got back from filming Indiana Joanie two years ago, but I caught her and Oliver kissing. I ran to my room and busted out crying because I knew then that I didn't have a shot. Seeing her with him… she was happy and I didn't want to do anything to wreck that."_

"_We share a room now and sometimes we share a bed, and when I wake up and she's in my arms it's the most amazing feeling in the world for about five seconds and then I realize that she's not mine. I have dreams, vivid dreams of my life spent with her, dreams that seem so utterly real that when I wake up I'm confused and disappointed because the dream is so much better than reality. I would give anything to be with her."_

Lilly continued to listen as Miley spilled her guts to her father. Miley knew of Oliver's plans to ask for Lilly's hand in marriage, and she listened as Robbie Ray tried to be as positive as possible, suggesting that she tell her how she feels.

Lilly's chest tightened considerably and she felt like her own heart was being choked. Miley was hurting and she was the cause of her best friends pain.

"_It hurts, it hurts so badly. Make it stop, please just make it stop."_ Miley was clutching her chest and sobbing uncontrollably and Lilly didn't know what to do. After about five minutes, she sensed that Miley was asleep so she quietly tiptoed over to the couch.

"Lilly" Robbie Ray whispered. His face was puffy from crying, and he looked up into Lilly's eyes to see that she too was a mess, knowing instantly that she heard everything. "You heard?"

"Mr. S., I-"Lilly swiped at her tears, sucking in a strangled cry. "I had no idea." Lilly kneeled on the floor in front of the couch. She ran her hands through Miley's hair.

"Lilly" Miley called out.

Lilly closed her eyes tight before looking up at Robbie Ray.

"She senses you." The elder Stewart said.

Lilly raised her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, forgetting about the ring on her finger. Robbie Ray's eyes went right to her hand.

"So, Oliver asked you." He said as more of a statement rather than a question.

Lilly nodded.

"And you said yes."

Lilly nodded again. "If I had known…"

"Don't do that Lilly. If you're happy to marry Oliver then do it, don't second guess yourself because you overheard a conversation."

"But how can I not second guess myself after what I heard? Miley's broken because of me, and I love her and I don't want to cause her any more pain. I had no idea…"

"Tell me something, Lilly" Robbie Ray asked. "Do you love Oliver, the way Miley loves you?"

"The way she loves me? I don't know…" Lilly looked at Miley, bringing her hand up to stroke her cheek.

Robbie Ray raised his eyebrows. "Well, then I think that's your answer. If you truly did, you wouldn't have hesitated."

Lilly looked down at the ring once more. "If Miley sees this she's going to freak out. I can't do that to her."

"Then what are you going to do?" Robbie Ray asked.

Lilly slipped the ring off her finger and slipped it in her pocket. "Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Oliver. I can't marry him, not like this. I think he will understand."

Robbie Ray nodded. "Will you help me get Miley into bed?"

"Yes."

Lilly lead the way, opening the door and turning on the light. Robbie Ray placed Miley in her bed and watched as Lilly removed her shoes before tucking the covers around her. Watching for a moment longer, Robbie Ray went to the door before leaving.

"Lilly, I hope you don't mind this question, but; how do you feel about my daughter?"

Lilly was shocked, but boldly met his eyes. "I love her." she said without hesitating.

"But do you love her the way she loves you?"

"Truthfully, no, at least I don't think I do, not yet at least. I never even considered Miley as an option because she's a girl. I know that that probably sounds horrible, but knowing what I do now…. I love her; I know everything about her and if I think about it, I could see myself with her."

Robbie Ray stared into Lilly's eyes. "I just want her to be happy."

"I know, Mr. S., believe me I want that too. It's killing me that I'm the reason she's so distraught."

Robbie Ray hugged Lilly and kissed her head before shutting the door behind him. Lilly quickly took the ring from her pocket and safely put it into the zipper compartment of her purse. Shutting the lights, she slipped off her jeans and shoes and climbed into bed with Miley.

"Oh, Miley" she whispered to the sleeping girl. Lilly quickly spooned the girl, for once being the one to hold rather than be held. Miley immediately cuddled back into Lilly, grabbing hold of her arm and hugging it to her stomach.

"Mmm, Lilly. I love you" Miley said in her sleep.

Lilly closed her eyes and let the tears come. She cried for the girl who loved her so completely, she cried for the heartbroken soul so full of pain, and most of all she cried for being the source of that pain. In the morning, they would talk, but for now Lilly just held Miley as they slept.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_**Reviews are always welcome =)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

* * *

Unrequited: Chapter Three

"Are you upset little friend? Have you been lying awake worrying? Well, don't worry...I'm here. The flood waters will recede, the famine will end, the sun will shine tomorrow, and I will always be here to take care of you". - Charlie Brown to Snoopy

_**Mend**__ – (verb) to set right; make better; improve_

The first thing that registered with Lilly as she woke up was that something warm was pressed against her, and with it was something that smelled positively delicious. Blinking to adjust her eyes, she realized that it was Miley's scent that was engulfing her. The brunette shifted in her sleep to face Lilly, and one of her legs was pressed between her own and her head was completely tucked underneath Lilly's chin. One of Lilly's arms was pinned beneath Miley, and her other was thrown across Miley's middle.

Miley was hugging Lilly, her arms completely around the blonde as if she were holding onto her for dear life. While cuddling wasn't a new thing for them, Lilly had never found herself in this position before with Miley. It was, dare she say it, intimate.

The sun was still low in the sky casting a soft, early morning glow across their bedroom. Miley shifted slightly, bending the knee that was in between Lilly's legs and pulling her even closer. Lilly slammed her eyes shut; Miley's knee was now directly pressing on her center.

Miley was now lazily running her hand up and down Lilly's back, and she shifted her head so that it rested on the pillow directly next to Lilly's. She looked so peaceful, and Lilly knew once Miley opened her eyes that peacefulness would be no more.

Lilly just watched as Miley slept, and all too soon, the brunette stretched, pulling herself away from Lilly slightly as she stirred into consciousness. They were no longer pressed completely together and Lilly found that she missed the contact immensely.

"Mmm" Miley moaned, her eyes still closed as she took Lilly's hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it repeatedly. Lilly sucked in a breath of air as Miley slowly opened her eyes, a small smile on her face. Even after being a crying mess last night, Miley was breathtakingly beautiful.

Miley just stared at Lilly for a moment before reality set in. Both girls' arms were still around each other, and Lilly felt Miley tense considerably in her arms, and that small, cute early morning smile was gone, replaced with a look of fear.

"Lilly, I-"Miley's voice was husky in the morning, something Lilly secretly loved.

"Sshh, its ok Miley. Good morning."

Miley was searching Lilly's eyes finding nothing but compassion, sadness and understanding. "Good mornin' Lilly" Miley said, her words catching in her throat as tears started to form and she ducked her head. "You know, don't you?"

Lilly quickly lifted Miley's chin to look in her eyes. "Yes, I heard everything last night." Lilly closed her eyes, failing at fighting her own tears off. "Miley, why didn't you tell me?"

Miley was now sobbing uncontrollably again "You were happy, and I didn't want to wreck that happiness or our friendship. I'm sorry Lilly; I've tried to stop loving you but I just can't."

"Oh, Miley" Lilly said, crying as she held her broken friend. "I love you, and nothing can change that. We're gonna get through this together. I'm going to help and we're going to mend your broken heart."

"H-how?" Miley asked weakly.

"First, I'm going to talk to Oliver. I'm going to tell him that I can't be in a relationship with him."

"But you love him, Lilly don't-"

"He asked me to marry him last night Miley" Lilly said. A strangled sob escaped the brunette. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I don't want to keep it or anything else from you. He asked me, he had a ring and I hesitated. I didn't automatically say yes, and your dad helped me to realize that last night. If it was so right I wouldn't have had to think twice."

Miley nodded as she tried to get her sobs under control. "Can I ask you something Miley?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded her head again. "What is love to you?"

Before giving her a chance to answer, Lilly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the box of tissues. Lilly sat up and pulled Miley with her, sitting so that they faced each other. Lilly handed Miley a tissue, grabbing another one to wipe her best friend's eyes before wiping her own.

Miley reached for Lilly, and Lilly automatically grabbed her hand to hold. "Love is… you, Lilly, are the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last before I go to bed. You walk into a room and everything is suddenly brighter and better. When I'm with you I feel as if I need nothing else in this world. You stand by me and are there for me with everything, and you're the first person I look for when I've got news, or gossip or anything. You make me strive to be a better person. You're perfect, Lilly. I never sleep as good on my own as I do when we share a bed and you're in my arms. I need to touch you, to be in constant contact with you. You're my magnet; no matter where you are I'm pulled to you. You're happiness means the world to me and if you're sad I'm in agony, wanting to take your pain away. I'm sorry if I haven't answered your question the way you wanted me to, but you're love to me Lilly; I close my eyes and all I see is you."

Tears were now freely falling down Lilly's face as she took in her best friends words.

"I'm sorry Lilly, did I say something wrong?" Miley asked shakily.

"No, god no, Miley that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Miley smiled slightly and squeezed Lilly's hand. "Well it's the truth. I love you Lilly Truscott. No matter what, I want you to know that I love you so completely and I will love you for the rest of my life."

Lilly just stared at Miley, the raw honesty penetrating her to the core, making her entire body feel like a warm current was running through it. With very little thought needed, Lilly leaned forward and chastely kissed Miley's lips. Miley sucked in a breath of air and Lilly felt her tremble.

"I love you Miley, I need you to know that. The love you described, I want that, and I know now that yes, I do love Oliver but I'm not in love with him. let's take a nap since it's still early, then we'll get up and have breakfast and then I'll go talk to Oliver and tonight, you and I will have dinner and talk. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, Lilly." Miley had a hopeful look on her face and all Lilly wanted to do was make her smile. Quietly, they got back under the covers, Miley automatically spooning Lilly as they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"So, you don't want to marry me because Miley's in love with you? You don't want to be with me anymore?" Oliver said, his voice laced with frustration.

"I hesitated when you asked me last night. I'm sorry, Oliver, I am. I asked Miley what she thought love was, and she listed all these things she loves about me and I realized that I love you but I'm not in love with you." Lilly said as she handed the ring back to him.

"I broke my best friend, unknowingly, but she's broken and hurting because of me and she needs me. I love her and can't stand the thought of hurting her. God, if you heard what I did last night…"

Oliver looked at the ring for a moment before putting it in his pocket. "You can't stand the thought of hurting her but you'll hurt me?"

Lilly was taken aback. "You know I don't want to hurt you, come on don't say something like that."

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow."

Lilly was quiet for a moment, looking around Oliver's room at the few pictures he had. Most were of the three of them, and in those shots Lilly could see Miley's gaze always on her. "You know, sometimes it takes something big, something life altering to make you see what's right in front of you."

Oliver nodded his head. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be there for Miley, I'm going to try and help her. She needs me, she needs us."

Oliver ran his hands through his hair. "Can I ask you something?" When Lilly nodded, he continued. "Do you love Miley, could you see yourself with her?"

"Yes, I love her, and when I think about it, I can see myself with her. I never considered the possibility because she's a girl. You know how it is, I was raised to be polite, grow up, meet a nice man and get married. I never even considered that I could look for a woman as well. I don't know if I'm in love with her, but I think I could be if I allowed myself to."

"I've always thought that you two were connected deeper than normal friends and, I can see you with her and I've always had a feeling that I would lose, that you would end up with her. When I asked you to marry me last night, selfishly I was trying to keep you with me. I'm sorry Lilly. It's going to take me some time to get used to this, but I just want you, and Miley to be happy. I don't want to see her hurting anymore than you do."

Lilly hugged Oliver. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Oliver said.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_**So, did this chapter totally suck?**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

* * *

Unrequited Chapter Four

_"One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love." - Unknown_

"Lilly, I'm dressed comfortably as per your request, but can you at least tell me where we're going?"

Miley was sitting on the edge of her bed wearing her most comfortable pair of sweats, not really wanting to go out. At all.

Lilly stepped out of the closet holding their beach blanket and threw it towards the brunette.

"The beach? Lil, I'm not in the mood to be in public…"

Lilly went to keel in front of Miley. "Miles, we're not going to be in public, well not technically. We're going to our little spot, so come on." Lilly got up and held her hand out for Miley to take. Sighing deeply, Miley took it and followed Lilly out to the car.

About ten minutes later Lilly killed the engine. She grabbed a mystery bag out of the trunk and the girls walked the few feet to a secluded section of the beach in silence. Together they spread the blanket out and got comfortable.

"It really is a beautiful night." Miley commented after a few minutes of silence. The sky was clear and the stars were shining bright as a light breeze blew off the water.

"Yes, it is. Much too nice to waste inside." Lilly said.

Miley nodded her head absentmindedly and Lilly regarded her. The usually peppy girl looked tired and worn, and that pulled at Lilly's heart. She had to turn her head to keep from tearing up.

"So, I'm guessing we need to talk…" Miley said and swallowed hard, turning slightly to eye Lilly.

"Yeah."

"…Do you hate me Lilly?" Miley whispered so low that Lilly barely heard her.

"Hate you? Miley, no, god I could never hate you." Lilly reached for Miley's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I need you to promise me something Miley; promise me that you won't hold anything in anymore. Promise me that you'll be yourself."

"…I feel like I haven't been myself for a long time Lilly." Miley said quietly.

"I know Miles, but please. No more walls, no more keeping things in. It's not healthy. Please Miley, promise me."

Miley squeezed her eyes tight. "Ok, I promise Lilly."

Lilly reached in her pocket for a tissue and handed it to Miley.

"This is just you and me, ok?" Lilly said.

Miley nodded and wiped her eyes. "Ok." She laid down on her back with her hands behind her head. "So, what do you want to know?"

Lilly laid down on her stomach supporting her head with her hands meeting Miley's eyes. "I guess I want to know, well, everything."

Miley smirked slightly and rolled her eyes. "Everything huh? I wouldn't even know where to begin…"

"Is it all girls that you're attracted to, or just me?"

Miley blinked and met Lilly's eyes once more. "Am I a lesbian? I don't know. I've casually noticed women here and there as well as men but the only person I've ever felt earth shattering attraction to is you. Everyone else was just a passing glance. I've never wanted anyone else but you."

Lilly nodded. "Why me, Miley? I'm nothing special…"

"Don't ever say that again Lilly, you're so special. You're perfect, everything about you. You're kind and caring, compassionate and loving. You're sarcastic and funny and you put your friends before yourself and you fight for what you believe in. You stand by my side for everything… God Lilly, you're my best friend in the whole world. You're amazing and beautiful, why wouldn't I be in love with you? Everything I could possibly hope for in a mate is you…"

Miley dropped off and sighed, bringing her hand out from behind her head to rub her eyes. "It scares me, how much I love you."

"Why?"

"Because, these feelings… I never thought it was humanly possible to feel things so intense and passionate all the time. The longing I have for you and the constant ache in my chest makes me feel like I'm going to collapse and my heart is going to stop beating. I've kept it hidden for so long, for too long and every day it gets more intense and knowing that my love is unrequited… I have to fight myself constantly from…"

"From?" Lilly questioned quietly.

"From kissing you senseless; from crawling into your bed and making love to you…" Miley closed her eyes as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. "God, Lilly you have no idea how close I've come to slipping up. When we share a bed and I wake up with you in my arms, once reality sets in it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to kiss you even though my heart longs to. I don't think I would survive it if you were to reject me."

Lilly's palms were sweating and her heart was racing. "I would never reject you Miley."

"You would have freaked out if I'd ever just walked up to you and kissed you senseless."

Lilly was quiet, silently taking in what was said so far. "You're my best friend, not some random stranger. Give me a little credit Miley. I may have been startled, but I wouldn't have pushed you away."

Miley closed her eyes and grit her teeth. Lilly, seeing this quickly thought of something to take that look off Miley's face. "So, tell me about your dreams, like the one you had last night or this morning."

Miley instantly relaxed, smiling and inhaling a deep breath through her nose. "Last night's dream was wonderful. We were lying in a hammock in our back yard with a view of the ocean, making love as the sun set. My dreams, god I wish I could sleep forever just to stay in them. They're so much better than reality because in my dreams, you love me too."

Lilly gasped as tears fell down her face. Miley sat up quickly and took Lilly into her arms where the blonde latched onto her tightly.

"Lilly?" Miley questioned.

"Oh, Miley." Lilly gasped between her sobs. "I hate that I'm the reason you're in pain, and I hate that I had no idea, no clue whatsoever and I just don't know how I feel or what to do."

"I'm sorry Lilly. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it in anymore, I'm sorry I'm breaking down and I'm sorry that I can't stop loving you. You're embedded in my heart."

Both girls continued to hold each other as they cried. Lilly pulled back, swiping at her eyes. She stared into Miley's eyes and she could see love, devotion and heartache spilling out. "I love you Miley."

"I know you do Lil, just not the way I love you."

"Miley, I never considered the possibility of being with you based on the fact that you're a girl."

"What are you saying Lilly? Could you ever look past that?" Miley asked, her voice laced with hope.

"I think I could. There's nothing wrong with it. I already love you Miley, my feelings just aren't on the level yours are. But I can see them growing. I just don't want to hurt you in any way and I'm scared shitless."

"Don't be scared Lilly."

"We can't rush into anything. It's not healthy for you and I just got out of a relationship, that wouldn't be fair to either you or Oliver. We need to take baby steps and see how our relationship progresses."

Miley's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed Lilly's lips. She pulled back immediately. "I, I'm sorry, I just…"

Lilly felt a blush stain her cheeks. "Miley, I'm going to ask you something, and it's a totally selfish and unfair request and you don't have to do it, I would understand if you don't want to but I just need to see something. Kiss me Miley, I mean really kiss me…"

Before Lilly could process anything she found herself flat on her back as Miley's lips attached to her own. The brunette was on top of her with her hands in her hair and Lilly's hands were holding her in place as the kiss grew more heated. The kiss was hot and wet and much more sensual than any she'd ever had before. Someone let out a ragged moan, although Lilly couldn't tell who it came from but she didn't care. Her heart was racing and her lips were tingling and then Miley broke off allowing them to both take a much needed breath. Miley swooped down and captured her lips again, this time softer, slower and more passionate.

Miley pulled away after a few minutes and rested her head on Lilly's. Lilly's eyes were lidded as she struggled to look into Miley's.

"Woah." Lilly said and Miley rolled off of her, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder and holding her hand.

"God, Lilly I love you so much."

"That was fucking incredible." Lilly said. Miley laughed and leaned in to kiss Lilly again.

* * *

**...So what do you think? Before i knew what was happening I wrote the kiss and I'm not sure if it was too soon or not... but that's what came out. Review? Please? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**Unrequited Chapter Five

_"A mother's love is instinctual, unconditional, and forever." - Unkonwn_

Sitting on a wicker loveseat, Lilly closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp fall Atlanta air. She decided to visit her mother for the weekend and had arrived not more than an hour ago.

"Here we go" Heather Truscott smiled, carrying a tray filled with two mugs of tea and assorted cookies. "One equal and a little half and half just the way you like it."

Lilly smiled and took the mug being offered to her. "Thanks Mom."

"God I've missed you kid." Lilly set her mug down and crawled into her mother's open arms.

"I've missed you too mom. I love your house."

Heather smiled. "Thanks. It's small, but perfect. The only thing that's missing is you and your best friend, now that would truly make it perfect. Speaking of your best friend, where's Miley? I thought she would have come with you."

Lilly smiled faintly and reached for her tea. "Actually I didn't tell Miley I was coming to see you until after I purchased my ticket."

Heather raised her eyebrows, sipping her tea. "I see. Did something happen? Did you get into a fight?"

"Yes something happened but no we didn't get into a fight. God, I don't even know where to begin…" Lilly grabbed for a cookie, nibbling on it as she considered the best place to start. "I guess I'll start where it all changed." Lilly sipped her tea to wash down the cookie. "Oliver asked me to marry him."

Heather's eyes immediately widened and went to look at her daughter's ring finger, noticing that she wasn't wearing a ring. "Lilly, I… what did you say?"

"I said yes. Well actually I hesitated. I said we were too young and then Oliver said that it didn't mean that we had to get married anytime soon, but just that we would someday so I said yes. When I got home I saw Joanie and Sarah bringing Miley home. She was drunk and then they left and I overheard Miley and Mr. Stewart's conversation… Mom, Miley's in love with me. My best friend in the whole entire world is in love with me and I had no idea."

"The things she said and the feelings she described… I took the ring off my finger realizing that I couldn't marry Oliver. Mr. Stewart helped me to realize that I don't love Oliver the way Miley loves me."

"I can't say that I'm completely surprised." Heather said, shocking Lilly somewhat. "Miley's always looked at you with such intensity."

"Really?"

"Really. Even when you would have your sleepovers at our house and camp in the living room, Miley always ended up in your sleeping bag hugging you to her as close as possible."

"We share a bed sometimes, and every single time we do I wake up completely spooned in her arms." Lilly said.

"What did you tell Oliver?" Heather asked.

"I told him that I loved him, but that I wasn't in love with him and couldn't marry him. I told him about Miley. He was upset but he understands, or so he says." Lilly took another sip of her tea. "I asked Miley what love was to her and she started listing all the things she loves about me and later that night we went to our spot on the beach and we talked and cried and then I asked her to do something and it was a totally selfish request but I just had to see…"

"What did you ask her to do?"

Lilly swallowed hard and met her mother's eyes. "I asked her to kiss me, to really kiss me."

"And?" Heather questioned.

"And before I knew it I was on my back and she was on top of me and we were kissing and it was incredible." Lilly smiled at the memory. "I love Miley, I always have; she's my best friend and I'm closer to her than anyone else and I need her near me all the time…"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know." Lilly said. "I think I could be, I know I could be. Right now I'm over two thousand miles away from her and I miss her terribly, and I know that pales in comparison to what she must feel."

"Lilly, do you want to be with her? Can you see yourself sharing a life and a home and a bed, sharing intimacy as only lovers do?"

Lilly gasped. "I've been thinking about that and, yes, I want it. I keep thinking back to that kiss on the beach, how soft and amazing it was to be pressed so close to her, to how she holds me when I sleep… god, what if I am in love with her and I don't realize it yet? Mom, the only reason I never considered Miley as a possibility was because we were both girls. But I shouldn't discount her because of that fact. So what if we're both female?"

Heather Truscott pinched her nose. "It sounds like you've made up your mind sweetheart, and it seems like you're seeking my approval before you let yourself make that leap and that commitment."

"I guess you're right. Mom, would you be ok with Miley and I being together? Would you be ok with us becoming each other's wives someday?"

"It's not the life I would have chosen for you, as I'm sure it's not the life Mr. Stewart would've chosen for Miley, but such as life goes, these things happen."

Lilly's face fell. Seeing her reaction, Heather quickly continued.

"Honey, love is love. I just want you to be happy, and Miley too. I love her as if she were my own and the only reasons why I wouldn't have chosen this for you is because of all the prejudices and hate out there in the world. As accepted as it is, it still isn't and as a parent I don't want you to have to suffer and have hardships in life. If Miley makes you happy, then be with her. I'll stand by you and support you through it all."

Lilly had tears streaming down her face as she set her mug down and hugged her mother fiercely. "Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

* * *

Light rain was pouring down as Lilly took her key out and unlocked her bedroom door. She landed an hour ago and got a cab home rather than call Miley or Mr. Stewart. Her eyes immediately found Miley, whose back was to her sitting at her desk.

"Hello Lilly." Miley called out as she stood up and faced Lilly.

Lilly dropped her bag and let her coat slip from her shoulders to the floor. Staring into Miley's eyes, Lilly crossed the room in four strides coming to stand in front of the brunette. Miley watched her with rapt attention as both their breathing became hitched.

"What are you doing Lilly?" Miley questioned softly.

With trembling hands, Lilly grabbed Miley's face and kissed her soundly. "I love you Miley."

Miley gasped as she searched Lilly's eyes, seeing that she meant it. Without a word Miley captured Lilly's lips again in a heated kiss and together, both girls tore at each others clothes and made their way to Miley's bed.

* * *

**Review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. I don't even know about this. I feel like I'm losing my touch and this is what came out. Not my best. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**Unrequited Chapter Six:

"Love is like and eternal flame; once it is lit it will continue to burn for all time." - Kamila

Two thousand, two hundred and fourteen miles. Lilly spent most of her return fight thinking; her mind was racing and she barely even touched her in-flight dinner. The reason? Miley.

After a wonderful weekend with her mother, Lilly was on her way home to Malibu, to her best friend who she realized she wanted to be with, to whom she truly wanted to share her life with.

Although she'd admitted it to herself, Lilly was scared. Everything happened so fast; was she ready? Was Miley ready? Was it too soon? Yes, it was soon but to Lilly it seemed so right, so what was the point in waiting and taking it slow like she suggested? Miley was ready; unbeknownst to Lilly she'd been ready to progress their relationship since they were twelve.

Every second her plane got closer to its destination Lilly found that she couldn't wait to get off of it. Lilly knew that once she saw Miley and looked into her eyes that would be it. She knew with absolute certainty that once she fell into both Miley's arms and bed she would never leave the warmth, comfort and love it provided. This was it – this was the first moment of the rest of her life.

* * *

Light rain was pouring down as Lilly took her key out and unlocked her bedroom door. She landed an hour ago and got a cab home rather than call Miley or Mr. Stewart. Her eyes immediately found Miley, whose back was to her sitting at her desk.

"Hello Lilly." Miley called out as she stood up and faced Lilly.

Lilly dropped her bag and let her coat slip from her shoulders to the floor. Staring into Miley's eyes, Lilly crossed the room in four strides coming to stand in front of the brunette. Miley watched her with rapt attention as both their breathing became hitched.

"What are you doing Lilly?" Miley questioned softly.

With trembling hands, Lilly grabbed Miley's face and kissed her soundly. "I love you Miley."

Miley gasped as she searched Lilly's eyes, seeing that she meant it. Without a word Miley captured Lilly's lips again in a heated kiss and together, both girls tore at each other's clothes and made their way to Miley's bed.

Soft sighs could be heard along with shallow, erratic breaths. Currently, Lilly was pinned beneath Miley as the girl in question ravenously attacked her lips. Lilly was hot and aching while Miley was shivering with an overflowing desire that both girls could barely contain.

Both fully exposed to each other for the first time, Miley broke away for a much needed breath, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the blondes.

"Lilly" Miley rasped out. "God, Lilly"

Miley opened her eyes as Lilly lightly stroked the skin of her back.

"You're shaking" Lilly whispered, reaching up to cup Miley's cheek in her hand. Miley leaned into the touch briefly closing her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I" Miley swallowed and fixed her gaze on Lilly's. "I'm about to get the only thing I've longed for since I was twelve. I'm about to make love with you and hold you and share something incredible with you and I'm scared…"

"Don't be scared" Lilly said then leaned up and captured the brunette's lips, kissing them sweetly. "It's just you and me, Miles."

"I love you so much" Miley kissed Lilly for a few moments before trailing her kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on her collarbone.

"Mmm" Lilly moaned and shifted her head to give Miley more access. Lilly gently cupped Miley's right breast in her hand causing the brunette to suck in a breath of air.

"Lil" she moaned, her accent thick.

Lilly pushed Miley over onto her back and flipped their positions. Really looking at Miley for the first time, Lilly reached out with both hands to fondle her new lover.

"Oh, wow" Lilly said.

"That feels wonderful" Miley whispered. Lilly was gently kneading Miley's breasts and lightly tracing her nipples with the tips of her fingers. Miley's arms were spread out above her head giving Lilly full access to her body. When Lilly realized that Miley's eyes were closed, she leaned down and took a firm nipple into her mouth.

Miley's eyes shot open. "Umf"

Lilly switched sides making sure to pay equal attention to both before Miley flipped Lilly over, taking control and doing the same. Lilly spread her legs and Miley automatically settled between them, their bare bodies completely pressed together for the first time.

Getting used to the new sensation, neither girl spoke as they lovingly stared into each other's eyes. Without a word Miley lightly rocked her hips into Lilly's. "Oh" Lilly moaned closing her eyes. Miley moved again, harder this time.

"Yes, Miley. More"

That was all the encouragement the brunette needed. Lilly wrapped her legs around Miley's waist and matched Miley's hips thrust for thrust.

"This feels so good" Miley said.

"Mmm" Lilly grabbed Miley's face, kissing her sweetly as they continued to make love.

"Miley I think I'm going to-"

"Me too"

With just a few more movements, both girls came together, the feelings so intense that Miley started to cry.

"Lilly, oh Lilly" Miley sucked in a breath of air, collapsing on top of the blonde and burying her head in her neck as she sobbed.

Lilly rolled them over onto their sides and slipped her leg in between Miley's, pulling her as close as possible. "Shh, don't cry"

Miley opened her eyes and shyly looked at Lilly who also had tears in her eyes. "You're crying too"

Lilly touched her cheeks feeling the wetness there. She smiled. "I love you Miley."

"I love you too."

Kissing tenderly, both girls continued to make love many different ways well into the next morning, finally collapsing into each other's arms happy and sated.

* * *

**...Review? :)**


End file.
